


Somewhere only we know

by LittleRoma



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Other, pre Prisoner of Azkaban, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRoma/pseuds/LittleRoma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Severus was out walking and therefore thinking to himself about what was happening in his life</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere only we know

Although Lily Evans would never know it, neither would her family or her friends, Petunia Evans had always felt feelings like sisterly love towards her little sister. When they were little and the other kids were making fun of her for having red hair, calling her such mean things as 'ginge' among others, Petunia was always there to protect her little sister.

When Lily began to have those strange outbursts of some kind of oddness, Petunia had never resented her for it. After all Lily was special, she was Petunia's little sister. Even though there was five years between the two, the two were almost close enough to be best friends. Petunia had never thought to be mean towards her sister, she just wanted to protect her from all the evils of the world. She had never thought it was freakish, she thought the world of her little sister. In fact she often thought that if Lily had become a tramp (although she knew that Lily was simply too pretty to be a tramp, she was a beautiful person inside and out) she would be the best damn tramp!

When Severus Snape had turned up, she had welcomed the little boy in, after all what harm would having another friend be? He might've been very insulting towards her, calling her a Muggle but what did that mean? But she thought that Lily should learn to grow as a person, after all Petunia wasn't always going to be around, they would be in different schools, different jobs and marry different people. They wouldn't always mix with the same people. When Severus taught Lily about her heritage, being a witch, (she automatically conjured an image of an old, green skinned, cackle-giving, broom riding old lady) Petunia had always listened attentively at the door and would let Lily tell her all about it later.

When Lily got her letter, she felt like she was going to be left behind. Lily would not just be going to a new school, but moving within a different world. Petunia never felt right about letting her little sister go, she was her baby, so when she wrote to Dumbledore asking if she could work at the school, he kindly told her no. That didn't stop Petunia from reading Lily's schoolbooks at night, just because she wasn't there didn't mean that she didn't want to know what her little sister was going through.

Although Petunia had seemed very cold when they left Lily at Kings Cross, she had cried for four hours when they (her parents and Petunia) got home. For the first few months, Petunia had been the only one allowed in Lily's old room. She tidied it, washed her clothes and when she had a bad nightmare, would sleep in Lily's bed. The two sisters were very close.

When Lily sent a letter home, often complaining about some a _rrogant toe-rag_  James Potter, Petunia would listen at the door wishing that she could be there to comfort her little sister. Petunia didn't like to think of her sister being hurt, whether physical or emotional, without Petunia there to pick up the pieces and fix Lily. She wanted Lily there to drink hot chocolate with, she wanted desperately to share her problems.

At the end of Lily's fifth year when they received the letter about Severus calling Lily that disgusting name, she immediately wrote Severus an angry letter telling him that someone had to be there for her sister. When Petunia began to hear that Lily possibly had feelings for James Potter, she quietly sent him a letter telling him to back off a bit and slowly introduce the idea of dating Lily. She also forbade him from telling Lily of the letter. After all, while she still cared about her little sister, she didn't want her thanks.

Unfortunately when Petunia began getting hounded by Vernon Dursley, she didn't have anyone she could talk to, her 'friends' were all firmly in Team Vernon so to speak. She wasn't sure if she even liked the big bully. Over time Vernon began to wear her down, enough to date and Petunia decided to give him the benefit of the doubt, nobody could be that bad right? Vernon Dursley had a very old-school view of the people seeing her sister, as some kind of freak, complete nonsense but hadn't Petunia used those very names against Lily when she was upset? When she had wanted Lily to feel some of the pain that Petunia now felt on a daily basis? She hadn't meant it, but she knew you were supposed to stick with your family, and at the end of the day, even if they looked completely different and had completely different skill sets, they were family.

When Vernon proposed all ties with Lily had been cut, she was formally accepted into the Dursley family. This meant that Lily had to put up with the oafs sister Marge, who as Petunia privately thought 'wasn't sure what gender she/he was supposed to be', but as soon as Vernon learnt of Lily's 'affliction' or 'freakishness' Petunia was allowed no further contact. She became spiteful over time, always wondering where she had gone wrong.

She only saw Lily one last time in her life, when she invited both herself and Vernon to herself and Potter's wedding. Potter had seemed like an amusing bloke, full of life and laughter, even though she could not say it out loud, she approved of the man for her baby sister. She had even shared a look with the man 'if you harm my baby sister, I will kill you slowly and painfully' she couldn't be sure if Potter had got the message, for he did not seem to be troubled.

She had later learned that James Potter had given his life to protect Lily and little Harry, she supposed that meant that Lily had certainly been taken care of. When she learnt that she was looking after Harry, she hadn't been sure of what to do, could she posthumously repair the damage the damage to her and Lily's relationship? After having these issues whirling round in her head, she quickly realised that the little baby looked like his father, with his mother's eyes. She couldn't show him any care in front of Vernon, or indeed Dudley who would report back what had happened.


End file.
